The clown of the seven seas
by Dark Magpie
Summary: Jack Sparrow needs souls to pay his debts with Davy Jones and talks to various people in the 'Sunk'n Norwegian'. But who exactly is this hooded person that refuses his offer? And what is this crown emblem his men have on their clothes?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't ask. Seriously. I have no idea where that came from. I just watched the trailer for Pirates of the Caribbean 5 and...well...plot bunnies.

Disclaimer: Neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor DGM belong to me ;-;

"And don't ya dare to show yer screwed up face here 'gain", shouted the bar tender and threw the piss drunk ex-privateer out of the 'Sunk'n Norwegian'*.

Music echoed through the crowded and loud room, many people laughing and cheering or letting themselves be entertained by the tavern's women; all in all a pretty normal night in an average tavern in Tortuga.

Except for a young man who hid himself underneath a black and hooded cloak who held a bottle of rum in his hand and sat in one of the darkest corners of the tavern.

Suddenly the infamous _Captai_ _n_ Jack Sparrow appeared next to him and sat down at his table, bored from just sitting at a table and waiting for people to hire. He still needed 96 souls for Davy Jones...

The hooded man glanced up and the candle's light was reflected in pools of deep silver.

"Yes?", asked the melodious voice of the man and curiosity shone in his eyes.

"Do you wish to sail the seas until the end of your days and even farther than that?", asked Jack and took a swing from his bottle.

A melodious laugh escaped from under the hood.

"Sorry _Captain_ Sparrow but I won't let myself be sold to Davy Jones", replied the man, amusement evident in his voice.

Jack blinked.

And blinked again.

"What", was all the proud captain of the Black Pearl could answer.

"You heard me. And I have my own ship so don't bother asking", chuckled the stranger and took a swing of his rum.

"But how do you know...?", whispered Jack and narrowed his eyes slightly before leaning back in his chair.

"You're not one of his allies, are ya?"

A snort followed Jack's question.

"You know even better than me that Davy Jones does not need allies. He has the Flying Dutchman. That's all he needs."

A shiver ran down Jack's spine. He knew all too well what the 'Flying Dutchman' and her captain as well as her crew were capable of.

"But do you know what people are sayin' 'round here right? That the Black Pearl with her captain and her crew is the only thing ol' Davy Jones is afraid of?", added the stranger and gulped down the rest of his rum.

"If you still need souls then free some idiots from the prison and offer them a better live. They'll fall for it", said the stranger and left a stunned Jack in his seat.

"Guys! We're moving out!", shouted the cloaked figure and ten men, all clad in black rose from their seats and followed him.

Squinting his eyes at the retreating backs of the men Jack spotted some sort of white emblem on their backs. Was that a crown?

AN: What did I just write? Never mind. I had fun writing this and if you guys review and tell me what you think about this maybe I'll continue this...if I can think up a decent plot and when I'm finished with my other story 'The Millenium Wizard' (sorry for the self-advertisement).

Anyway thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and the writing/grammar mistakes I made.

*The tavern is named after the song 'The Sunk'n Norwegian' by Alestorm.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time many miles away a large and famous group of pirate hunters recieved a message from the Queen herself.

A mission was given to the 'Black Order' that stated the best of their pirate hunters shall catch the infamous 'Crowned Clown' and offer him to either become a privateer and sail under the Queen or face the gallow.

And right now a heated discussion echoed through the cold hallways of the 'Black Order'.

"You want _me_ to chase some fucking pirate and bloody _hire him?!_ ", shouted the enraged voice of one of the best hunters currently at the Order's headquaters.

"Now, now Kanda. Please calm down", sighed his surperior Komui Lee and tiredly rubbed his face.

The short-tempered captain of one of their fastest ships was annoying him to no end.

" _Fuck no!_ You want me to risk the 'Lotus' and her crew for a _filthy pirate!_ ", shouted the young Japanese and glared at the man, his dark eyes filled with rage.

"I don't like this either but we have to follow the Queen's orders!", shouted Komui back and glared at the man he knew almost his entire life.

Taken aback by the sudden outburst Kanda ran a hand through his long hair and tried to calm down.

"Alright. I'll follow those fucking orders. But if one of my men dies I'll give the Queen a piece of my mind", growled Kanda after the worst of his anger dissipated.

Komui smiled slightly. This was the best of an agreement he would get from Kanda.

"We'll load the supplies onto the 'Black Lotus'. Be ready to set sails in six days. Here's the information about the one you're looking for. I'd suggest to sail to Tortuga and ask around."

Kanda nodded and walked out of the messy office, his long black coat billowing behind him.

He actually was grateful for the new mission. He's been cooped up in the headquaters for nearly two months now and couldn't wait to feel the swaying of his trusted ship on the waves and the harsh winds of the ocean.

"Yu-chan~", chirped an annoying voice behind him and suddenly two arms were wrapped around his torso.

With a growl Kanda threw the owner of said arms over his shoulder and onto the ground, the tip of his beloved katana pointed at the man's throat.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name!", hissed the angry captain and pressed his blade a bit more forceful against the rapidly paling skin.

"Sorry!", shouted the red haired quatermaster of the 'Black Lotus' back and let out a sigh of relief when the sharp metal finally rested at his captain's hip again.

Blinking with his lone green eye the red-head examined his captain.

"You okay Kanda? You seem not as grumpy as usual."

"Che. Got another mission. We'll set sail in six days. Tell the crew", replied Kanda.

"Aye, aye Captain!", shouted Lavi and did a mock salute before running off and search for the crew members.

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned around, walking down to the docks to help loading the supplies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I'm not dead!!! Just a major writer's block and real life getting in the way. I hope you liked the new chapter. I don't really like it...but I don't know why...anyway please review and tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes. And thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows I got for this story (I nearly squealed in joy when I checked my mails ).

See ya in the next update~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews.

jy24: All of the crew members are OC's but won't play an extremely important role. And Allen will have some special powers. But I won't reveal them yet

ShadowMechanic: It more or less follows the time line of the second movie but I changed a lot of events for the plot I thought up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I really need to find that lad and thank him properly", cheered Jack and took a long swing of his rum.

He had just paid his debt with Davy Jones. All hundred souls were now on board of the 'Flying Dutchman'. The captain of the 'Black Pearl' had followed the strangers suggestion and freed the people from Tortuga's prison.

The fact that Tortuga actually had a prison surprised the entire crew of the 'Black Pearl'. Most of the prisoners were kidnapped and then forgotten or poor merchants that were raided by pirates and then thrown into the dirty cells to rot. They were overjoyed that someone came to save them and willingly follower their 'hero'.

"Who are ya talking' 'bout Jack?", slurred Gibbs and put his empty bottle aside.

"In Tortuga a strange lad gave me the idea to get prisoners to pay my debt. Dunno who he was. Only thing I saw were those bright silver eyes", replied Jack and stared up at the night sky.

"Did he have some sort of emblem on his clothes?", asked Gibbs now more or less sober.

"Nah. But his crew. Think it was a crown or something..."

"Never seen that one before. But if ya wanna meet 'im again why don't ya check your compass?", suggested Gibbs.

But before Jack could answer a deafening crash echoed through the town and everybody in the small pub jumped, staring at the door.

Jack's eyes widened and confused he stared at his friend who stared back just as confused as him.

Another explosion and the splintering of wood and bricks was heard and now screams mingled with the sound of canon fire.

The shocked silence in the tavern that spread after the first canon ball hit its target shattered and the men, most of them fishers or farmers, jumped up and ran outside.

After a quick glance Jack and Gibbs followed them.

A horrible sight greeted them.

Burning ruins lit up the thickly clouded nightsky and corpses littered the street. The dark shadows of the attackers walked through the chaos and picked up anything valuable they could find.

"Who the bloody hell are they?!", whispered Gibbs but Jack ignored him.

The clouds parted and a large ray of moon light hit a terrifying yet beautiful ship.

It was completely white. The sails, the deck, everything and seemed even brighter against the dark ocean and the black shilouette of the 'Black Pearl'.

A lone figure stood behind the steering wheel, their white cape fluttering in the soft breeze.

"It's him!", whimpered one of the men and he stepped back.

"Who?", asked Jack and turned his gaze to the man.

"You don't know 'im? He is the most terrifying pirate sailing the seas!", exclaimed another.

'I beg to differ', thought Jack but let the man continue.

"He attacked us a few months ago. I was at the docks that time. Just heard someone singing and then that bloody ship appeared outta nowhere! Nearly pissed my pants and ran. Saw his men raid the village and kill the ones who resisted. Then he came into the village. Just seemed to walk on water. Walked through the trashed village and stared at everybody with that black an' red eye. Like staring at your soul..."

'What a lovely person.'

"What's his name?", asked Jack nervously.

"They call him 'Crowned Clown'."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Wohooo! Finally I entered a bit of my plot. Cookies for the one who guesses why only a few died in that village

And I am very sorry for the irregular updates. School, exams and my life always get in the way...

I'd love to hear your opinion on the chapter and if I made any mistakes or if you have suggestions for the plot so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver eyes gazed boredly at the small village, a white clothed hand loosely gripping the ivory steering wheel.

"Captain! Aint'cha gonna come with us?", shouted the quatermaster of the 'Melody', his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark night.

"Maybe later", replied Allen and adjusted his silver mask.

"Suit yerself."

Allen laughed. He had no desire to steal any of the valuables the village held but his crew was extremely bored and closer to a mutiny than Allen would have liked. This was his only option to prevent an early and unnecessary death. He still had a mission to fulfill...

A sudden explosion and a loud splash ripped the young man from his musings.

Turning his narrowed eyes towards the origin of the cannon ball that barely missed his ship he grimaced.

A ship as dark as the night itself. The object of many legends and stories...and the ever present headache for Davy Jones.

The Black Pearl.

Two rows of cannons were pointed at the 'Melody' and the crew was hurrying across the deck to gather weapons.

A smirk crossed pale lips and a melodious voice hummed a soft tune.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

The poor messenger flinched and shook like a small leaf in the heavy autumn winds.

"L-Lord C-Cutler Beckett d-demanded that you too s-search f-for Jack Sparrow. A-and that y-you take Captain Tiedoll w-with you", stammered the young man again and froze in fear at the deathly glare he recieved from the infamous Captain Kanda Yuu.

A feral growl left the agitated captain's lips and he spun around, his black and golden trimmed coat hitting the messenger's face.

"Tell Komui that this stupid old man has only five days left to get his arse aboard my ship!"

Nodding furiously the young man ran away to deliver Kanda's reply to Komui.

With a quick glance Kanda made sure that nobody was around and leaned against the damp brick wall of the Order's hallway.

A sigh left his lips.

His nightmares had started again and with them came a flood of memories he wished he could forget.

Those horrible slave traders...damp and dirty cells...fights against other children...the burning pain of hot metal against his skin...a dark skinned woman that nursed him and Alma back to health...how his life changed after his encounter with the mysterious woman.

"Kanda? Where are you?", shouted the familiar voice of Komui's sister and soon after a tall asian girl with long dark hair beautifully braided around her head rounded the corner.

"Ah. There you are! We need your help with loading everything onto the 'Lotus'", she smiled and her purple eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Kanda grunted and pushed himself off the wall to follow her, the painful memories forced to the back of his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES AND THE SHORTNESS AND PROBABLY OOCNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! I've got a bunch of exams, had to organize something for our school fair and worried about my mother all the time (she's sick and none if the doctors she visited had an idea what's wrong with her).

So I'm very, very sorry and thank you all so much for your patience. Please leave a review to tell me what you think about thus chapter. I'm still not too sure where I want this story to go but I have a few ideas.

Have a nice day/evening/night!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at the lightly fluttering black flag attached to the top of the mast. A stronger breeze straightened the folded fabric and a pure white crown on black met Jack's shocked gaze.

"Oi Gibbs. 'Member the sign on those guys backs?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Ya do need to tell me _which_ lads ye're talkin' 'bout", sighed Jack's friend.

"The ones from Tortuga. With that crown emblem", replied Jack and gazed pointedly back at the white ship.

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They followed the lad that helped me. And I think I found him."

With that the (only slightly) crazy captain of the 'Black Pearl' ran towards the docks, doging the attacking pirates and fleeing town's people.

Gibbs sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. His friend had to be completely bonkers but he still ran after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lavi wiped the sweat off his face and rolled his aching shoulders. He'd been carrying crates of food and other supplies the entire day and checked that everything was put in the right place. Being a quatermaster sure was exhausting. But he loved it nonetheless. Even if he shouldn't.

While carrying the crates his mind started to wander and his thoughts led him back to the day his mentor told him to become a member of the Black Order.

Lavi was one of the Bookmen. A hidden clan that recorded the happenings in the world. Not only big and well-known events like the war between Spain and England. Many were collecting knowledge and history in small villages, studied ruins and wrote everything down for the generations to come.

And while Lavi's mentor Bookman was recording a few events in Spain his task was to record the history of the seemingly endless fight against piracy.

But there were a few very important rules he had to follow while preserving the history. He was not allowed to have real emotions. And here he was. Loving his position as a quatermaster and befriending a lot of people in thr Order.

And now he was worrying over his captain.

Kanda, one of the grumpiest and most anti-social humans he ever met, looked a bit pale when he arrived to help his crew. And Kanda never looked pale. Nothing could break his stoic demanour and actually get to him.

He put the basket filled with bread down and looked around.

Kanda was carrying two crates at once and sweat ran down his handsome face, his muscles moving underneath the incredibly tight long-sleeved shirt.

With a grin Lavi spotted Lenalee staring at him and blushing brightly. She really was too innocent for her own good.

But suddenly Lavi heard a crash and looked around.

Kanda was kneeling on the ground and tightly gripping his left shoulder.

"Captain!", yelled one of the crew members in the hold and ran towards him.

"'M fine", hissed Kanda but it lacked the usual bite.

"Kanda?", asked Lavi concerned and walked up to his friemd and captain.

"I am fine! Now get back to work!", the dark haired man yelled and pushed his worried crew member away.

'What's gotten into him? Is he getting ill? But he's never been ill for as long as I've known him', pondered Lavi and a calculating look darkened his lone emerald eye and his inner bookman took over.

Kanda Yu was a mystery and he would be damned if he couldn't figure him out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Yay! Another chapter!! As always thank you for reading and please tell me what you think and if I've made any mistakes. And if you've any idras where the plot might go I'd love to hear them.

Have a great day/evening/night and I wish all of you a very merry cristmas (and all of you who don't celebrate I still wish you a good time) and a very happy new year!

o

jy24: Thank you so much! You've sent a review for every chapter and that really means a lot to me.


End file.
